Lighting Up The World
by The Samchel King
Summary: What if... the Glee club members were actually part of the Wizard world and went to Hogwarts once they were eleven? No prophecy, no Harry, no Horcruxes, just Voldemort and his Death Eaters bringing terror to everyone's lives. Samchel, Klaine, Brittana... other couples too!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Fifteen years ago, strange things had started to happen. People had been kidnapped and tortured, families had been attacked and soon, the world as they knew had changed. Nobody knew what exactly was going on, and yet, they all knew why. The kidnappers, torturers, murderers dressed in black, with weird, terrifying masks. They called themselves Death Eaters. Their leader was unknown, which made him even scarier.

Rachel Berry was not completely ignorant about these strange events taking place in her world. Her fathers wouldn't allow their only child to go to Hogwarts without her understanding just how dangerous it could be. And so, the night before she got on the train, Hiram and Leroy had sat her down and told her everything they knew.

After that particularly enlightening, and also frightening, conversation, Rachel had nodded, mostly to herself, but also to her fathers. Yes, she had always known that being the daughter of two men was something that their world frowned upon. She was used to that type of prejudice, she knew how to ignore the looks of disdain people threw at the Berry family whenever they were out. However, Rachel had never felt threatened because of it. But now she knew better. Now she knew that homophobia was just part of the problem.

Blood. That was the big issue. Blood.

Blood was the reason why her grandparents were dead. Hiram's parents, Rachel's savta and saba, had mysteriously passed away two years ago. It had been quite the shock, since they were both relatively young and completely healthy. And also since there had been no cause of death. They had been found on the floor of their kitchen, as if they had simply decided to literally drop dead.

They were Muggles. And they had been murdered. And now she knew.

Rachel stood up and hugged her fathers. She assured them that she'd never forget that conversation. She had always been a very intelligent girl, Hiram and Leroy knew that she had meant those words. And after many tears, the Berry family had dinner. Their last dinner before Rachel's departure to Hogwarts.

Their last dinner as a family.

* * *

The First-Years had tried to get to know each other on the train. While they had all been somewhat polite, it was clear that some of them had different opinions when it came to what was acceptable and what was not acceptable in their world. Four girls obviously knew each other already, and so they sat together in a compartment. Rachel ended up sitting with three boys and another girl.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry." She announced, happy to notice she hadn't received any of the looks she usually did for being a Berry.

"Hey, Rachel. I'm Finn Hudson." The tallest eleven-year-old she had ever seen in her life replied, a smile on his face. She returned the smile, grateful that he had been nice to her.

"Evans. Sam Evans." Another boy muttered. Oh, Rachel knew of the Evans family, of course she did. They all did. A very old, traditional family. She wasn't sure why exactly, but everybody acted like the Evans family was made of dumb, worthless people. The way Sam was eyeing them when he introduced himself told her that he knew that.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sam." Rachel said, trying to keep her voice as soothing as possible. He didn't seem very comfortable, but she couldn't think of anyone who looked like they were happy to be there. Now that she thought about it, that was weird. They were going to Hogwarts!

"Tina Cohen-Chang." The other girl in their group whispered. Her cheeks were red and she wasn't looking at anybody. Definitely uncomfortable.

"My name is Kurt Hummel." The last boy said. He sounded sure of himself, Rachel noticed, but she could see he was trying to be as aware as possible of his surroundings. He seemed to know that things could get dangerous.

During the train ride, the five of them shared food and a little bit about themselves. Rachel told them she had two fathers, which was confusing for Finn and Sam, but interesting for Kurt. Tina was scared of everything, mostly because she was a Muggle-born. She was weary of this new world she had been thrown into. Finn was very easy-going, and he told them he lived with his mother. When asked about his father, he stayed quiet for a few seconds, looking at the four people around him, considering whether or not he should trust them. He finally told them his father had died years ago. Rachel instantly knew he had kept something from them. Sam was very open about his family once he realised nobody was going to judge him for being an Evans, and so he smiled, made jokes and shared stories about his much younger siblings. Finally, Kurt said he lived only with his father, as his mother had been killed when he was a child. He shared a knowing look with Finn, a look that screamed of understanding and pain, and Rachel felt her heart ache for them.

* * *

When they finally arrived, Rachel was speechless for the first time in her life. Sure, she had heard all about the Hogwarts castle. She knew all about it, or at least as much as she could. However, it was so much more than what she had expected it to be. It was glorious, and the thought of living there for seven years, learning all there was to be learnt about magic, made her eyes water.

The sixteen children waited until Professor McGonagall introduced herself to them and told them they would be sorted into one of the four Houses. Nobody seemed particularly eager to get that done. But, once they were called into the Great Hall, they momentarily forgot about the sorting. Once again, Rachel wished there were enough words in her vast vocabulary to describe her feelings. Before she could make a mental note to write to her parents asking for a new dictionary, the Sorting Hat started to sing and, as soon as the song was over, Professor McGonagall announced that they should walk over to where she was when she called their name.

"Abrams, Arthur." And a boy wearing glasses looked around, clearly not happy about being the first one to be called. Still, he walked to the front and was told to sit down. The Hat was put on his head.

"Ravenclaw!" And Arthur smiled, relieved.

"Anderson, Blaine." McGonagall called. A short boy smiled a little as he made his way to the Hat. Rachel noticed he could be very charming if he wanted to.

"Gryffindor!" Blaine's smile got wider as he ran to his new table.

"Berry, Rachel". _Oh, no._ She took a deep breath and started walking, trying to block out the poorly-concealed laughter at her name. She sat down.

"Ah, plenty of courage and loyalty! A thirst of knowledge too!" The Hat said. Rachel nodded in agreement. _Naturally_. "But your path is very clear to me. There's no other House I could possibly send you to. Slytherin!"

Rachel stood up once the Hat had been removed from her head. Both of her fathers distrusted people who were from Slytherin. Last night, they had told her to be careful around Slytherins, as most Death Eaters came from that House. And now she was one of them. Rachel sat down, as far away as possible from the older Slytherin students, trying hard to keep her eyes dry. She focused on the sorting, as Chang, Michael went to Ravenclaw. And then it was Tina's time.

"Hufflepuff!" Of course, the only person who could maybe have become her friend was gone to another House. A better one. Of course. And then Sam joined Tina at the Hufflepuff table, the two of them sharing a smile. Rachel watched as Fabray, Quinn went to Ravenclaw, followed by Flanagan, Rory. Hart, Joe was sent to Hufflepuff, and finally Kurt was the one being sorted.

"Slytherin!" The Hat announced and Rachel let go of the breath she hadn't noticed she had been holding. Kurt grimaced at the Hat, and she wondered if she had done the same. Probably. He sat down next to her.

"You seem as excited as I feel." He whispered as they watched Finn going to Hufflepuff.

"My fathers told me about Slytherin last night." She whispered back while Jones, Mercedes was announced to be a Gryffindor.

"The House of future Death Eaters?" Kurt asked. Rachel gasped and almost missed the fact that Lopez, Santana had been sorted into Slytherin too.

"You know?" She hoped that he'd answer before Santana got there. Kurt bitterly chuckled.

"Who do you think that killed my mother?" He replied in a low voice, before smiling. "Santana, hi!"

"Hummel." Santana said, rolling her eyes and barely looking at them. She sat close to them, but not too close. She clearly didn't want to associate with them. Rachel was fine with that. They were soon joined by Motta, Sugar.

"Hey, guys!" She pretty much shouted before she reached their table. "I'm so glad to be here with you, we'll be the best friends ever!"

"Hi, Sugar." Rachel replied, a big smile on her face. She was slightly taken aback by the girl's enthusiasm, but it was much better than moping around. Or being around Santana. Sugar sat next to her and they watched as Pierce, Brittany and Puckerman, Noah went to Gryffindor.

"Well, at least we got each other." Kurt whispered in her ear when the feast began. Rachel nodded.

* * *

**AN:** This is just the prologue... The next chapter will begin with them starting their sixth year already... it should be fun!


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Rachel Barbra Berry sighed as she finished packing her many books. She was happy about her O.W.L. results, but they were just the beginning. Rachel was finally going to her sixth year at Hogwarts. Another two years before her education was done and she was free to pursue a career. Not that Rachel disliked studying, quite the opposite. While she was no Michael Chang, she was a good student. Good enough to have good enough grades anyway.

Grades weren't Rachel's problem. Nor was studying. Nor was school, if she had to be honest. Rachel's problem was the world. For anybody else, that could sound like an overdramatic statement, but not for Rachel. For Rachel, that was an understatement. She hated the world. Not the planet, no. Her problem was much more complex than that. It was people. Bigotry. Her world, her society. It was full of prejudice. And Rachel was tired of it.

"Rachel, are you done?" Her father asked from the kitchen. With another sigh, she left her bedroom. It was her last night home before another year at Hogwarts. It brought up so many bad memories. Rachel tried not to think about them too much, but the memories always seemed to find a way of torturing her.

"I apologise for taking so long to get ready, Daddy." She said once she had sat down. Hiram lightly shook his head, a gentle smile on his face. He had set the table already and didn't seem to mind to have waited for her.

"Don't be silly, Rachel." He replied, taking her hand for a few seconds. "I'm just happy to have you here with me." Hiram added, suddenly very serious. Rachel nodded, not in the mood for a conversation about Leroy. It still hurt too much, even though it had been almost five years. Rachel was sure that it'd hurt too much forever. "Rachel…" Hiram sighed. "We need to talk."

"Daddy, it's okay." Rachel quietly told him, trying to avoid what was probably going to be a very painful conversation. However, Hiram shook his head.

"No, Rachel. There's something I must tell you." He whispered, cleaning his glasses. "After you leave tomorrow, we may not talk to each other for a while. I'm afraid things have reached a point where being a Muggle-born is, without a doubt, life-threatening. I've decided to go into hiding." Rachel gasped, tears already in her eyes.

"You're leaving me?" She asked, her voice breaking at the last word. Hiram quickly got up so that he could hug her. "But how am I going to talk to you? How am I going to see you? When will we be together again? Daddy, no!" Rachel cried in her father's arms.

"We'll figure it out, darling. We'll figure it all out."

* * *

Not too far from the Berry house, twelve people were secretly meeting in a very dark room. They hadn't wanted to get together, since they knew how dangerous it could be if someone were to find them, but it was desperate times. And so, they sat around a table, not looking forward to what was going to be said that night.

"Right." William Abrams whispered, standing up. The other eleven people turned their attention to him, but nobody spoke a word. "Right." He repeated, this time a bit louder. "Thank you all for coming here tonight. It's dangerous, I know. We know." He added, gracefully gesturing his hand to the woman sitting next to him, his wife. "Nancy and I have received a very worrying and, quite frankly, disturbing letter from the Headmaster." He told the others.

"What is it, William?" Burt Hummel asked.

"Dumbledore says that the new Defence Against The Dark Arts professor is…" William paused for a few seconds. Then, he sighed. "Dolores Umbridge." Ten people gasped at that.

"Couldn't Dumbledore do something about this?"

"How could she get a job at Hogwarts?"

"The Ministry is terrible!"

"We must stop this nonsense!"

"I do not want that woman near my son!"

"Everyone!" Dwight Evans shouted. The others stopped talking, waiting for him to say something. "This is, obviously, some very bad news for us. But we cannot panic. We have our children to think of, and we won't be able to protect them if we're too scared to analyse this."

"Dwight has a very good point." Carole Hudson said, standing up. "I believe it's time for us to tell our children what is really happening. They are sixteen, some are seventeen already. I doubt very much that they haven't figured out there's something going on in our society."

"Blaine has been asking too many questions lately. Especially since Cooper moved to Australia." Eliza Anderson told them. "It might be a lot easier to protect them if they know exactly what is out there." She concluded.

"Let's vote, then." Burt announced, taking a piece of parchment and a quill. "William and Nancy Abrams, do you agree with telling the children the whole truth?"

"Yes." They said together.

"James and Eliza Anderson?" The Andersons shared a look and nodded.

"Yes."

"Michael and Julia Chang?"

"We agree." Michael said.

"Dwight and Mary Evans?"

"Of course." Mary replied.

"Carole Hudson?"

"Absolutely."

"So do I." Burt added his own name to the parchment. "Patrick and Susan Pierce?"

"I'm not quite sure if we can get Brittany to understand how severe the situation is, but we'll definitely tell her what's happening." Susan said. They nodded, somewhat relieved to know that they all agreed about such an important matter.

"Well, we should probably go now, dangerous times and all." Julia Chang stated. "And I'll tell Maribel about this tonight. Oh, but one more thing, William. When we tell the children, should we also tell them about Arthur?" She asked.

"No." Nancy answered before her husband had opened his mouth. "He should be the one to reveal his secret to his friends."

* * *

Rachel quietly sat down by herself in an empty compartment. She had seen some of her friends outside, saying goodbye to their families, which had only made her feel sadder than before. The idea of not talking to Hiram as often as she was used to was simply too devastating for her, and so she decided to have some minutes in silence. However, sooner rather than later, Kurt and Sugar found her.

"There you are!" Sugar shouted, a big grin on her face. The three of them hugged each other as if they hadn't seen each other in months. They had met six days earlier, but Rachel knew that, after living together for five years, even one day away from them was already too long.

"Thank Merlin we have an empty compartment. I have to tell you something. It's very important. I repeat. Very. Important." Kurt whispered, shutting the door and casting a Muffliato Charm around them. Rachel and Sugar sat next to each other, wondering what type of gossip Kurt had for them that day. Last time he had told them he had something very important to share with them, it had been about Santana's potential feelings for Brittany Pierce. That had been a fun night, Rachel recalled. "Right, ladies. I'll just tell it like it is." Kurt sighed. "Last night, my father told me about some secret meetings he's been having with a few families. Apparently, we're at war against an invisible enemy, and he might be thinking about invading Hogwarts this year." He quietly and quickly told them. Sugar gasped at that. Rachel nodded. "You don't seem surprised." Kurt added, seeing the look on Rachel's face.

"Dad's gone into hiding." She stated, her voice lacking emotion despite the fact that she felt like crying. Rachel shook her head. _Focus, Berry_. "He told me that it got too dangerous for a Muggle-born like him." Sugar whimpered and Rachel and Kurt took her hands in theirs. "What makes your father and the others think that Hogwarts is a target?" She asked after a few seconds.

"Dolores Umbridge." Kurt replied. Before they could ask him who that was, the door opened. Finn, Sam, Blaine, Artie, Brittany, Mike and Tina entered and shut the door again as quickly as they could.

"Sorry for barging in like this." Sam said, his face apologetic. "We tried knocking and calling you, but it was like you couldn't hear us." He explained.

"Unless I'm mistaken, a classic Muffliato Charm." Artie added, sharing a knowing look with Mike. Rachel shrugged, not feeling the need to confirm their theory, especially since it hadn't sounded like Artie was asking a question in the first place.

"Did you tell them?" Finn whispered to Kurt while pointing at Rachel and Sugar. Kurt nodded and the tall boy sighed. "That's good. We have to stick together from now on. I mean… Now that we know how bad things are out there."

"And how bad things are going to be at Hogwarts too." Mike whispered. "I can't believe that Umbridge is going to be our professor. That woman is evil." He said, mostly to himself.

"My cat refused to come to Hogwarts with me this year. I think he somehow found out about Umbridge." Brittany quietly added.

"Who is Umbridge?" Tina asked her, but it was Artie who answered.

"Dolores Umbridge works for the Ministry and she believes that Muggle-borns shouldn't be in our world." He paused for a few moments. "She's been trying to pass some very questionable laws lately. The sad thing is that she might be successful, as she's been before. Umbridge doesn't understand that everybody should have rights." Artie finished, suddenly looking very angry.

"Prejudice is the worst thing about us." Rachel muttered. The others nodded, but stayed in silence. "What do we do now? About her? Can we stand up to her?"

"We should." Sam replied, a serious look on his face. "I mean it. We can't let her intimidate the Muggle-born students. Or even the Half-blood ones." He added.

"Yes, and we have to warn them. The ones who are not here." Blaine said. "They have to know, and they have to be aware of how dangerous it is for them."

"Not just for them." Artie whispered. He took a deep breath and looked at all the faces around him. "I… I have to tell you something. And I'll understand if you don't want to be close to me after this. But you deserve to know." He told them. Before anybody could ask him what he was talking about, Artie stood up. "I'm a werewolf. I've been one since I was nine."

Nobody said anything for quite a long time. Rachel was surprised that the boy had told them such a secret, but apparently he had taken their statements of rights and prejudices seriously. She felt strangely happy about it, and that was when Rachel realised that, after five years of living in a castle, she only had two good friends. Kurt and Sugar. But now, those news could change everything. Now, she knew something important about Arthur. _Artie_. That was how his friends called him. Maybe now she could call him that too.

"Artie." Rachel said, her voice gentle, trying out his nickname. He looked at her and she decided that calling him Artie felt right. "Thank you for telling us. I have no idea how you must be feeling right now, but I assure you that I'll always be here for you. No matter what."

"Thank you, Rachel." Artie replied, his voice so low that she almost didn't hear his words. Mike stood up and, for one second, Rachel thought he was going to leave the compartment in disgust. Instead, he put a hand on Artie's shoulder and offered him a smile.

"I've known for three years." He chuckled. "You're good at hiding it, don't get me wrong, but… I'm your friend. Rory knows too, and we agreed that we'd support you when you decided to tell us. It doesn't change anything." Mike finished.

"Mike is right." Sam stated. "We all agree that there should be no prejudice in our world. Whether you're a Muggle-born, or a werewolf or whatever. We're all wizards and witches. We have every right to go to Hogwarts, shop around Diagon Alley and, you know… Live our lives." He concluded. The others nodded and Finn stood up.

"We stick together, as we had agreed. And if Umbridge tries to mess with any of us… She'll be messing with all of us." He said, and then he pointed at Artie. "We got your back."

* * *

They arrived at Hogwarts and Rachel, Kurt and Sugar sat at the Slytherin table. They weren't exactly popular, though Rachel wasn't sure there was such a thing as popularity in Hogwarts, considering that the school was receiving less and less students each year. She quietly watched the sorting and counted. Only nine First-Years. She turned to Kurt, who was sitting right next to her, and was about to comment on the small number of students when she realised he was blushing.

"Kurt?" Rachel asked. He had been looking somewhere else, but once he heard her calling him, Kurt quickly focused his gaze on her and blushed even more. "Are you ill?" She was starting to feel worried about her friend, but, to her surprise, Kurt giggled. "Are you drunk?" She angrily whispered.

"Merlin, no!" Kurt finally replied with a chuckle. He looked around them and noticed that the only person paying them any attention was Sugar. He gestured for her to get a bit closer to them. "I have to tell you something." He whispered, his cheeks still red. "I think Blaine is like… Me."

"Anderson?" Rachel muttered, searching for the Gryffindor. She found him sitting next to Brittany and Puckerman. She had never talked much to him, but he had always been very polite and nice. "Could be, I guess." She added, shrugging. Then, she turned to Kurt and gave him a stern look. "The real question here is… Are you interested in him? And if so, why haven't you told us earlier?" Kurt rolled his eyes, a smile on his face.

"I never thought I had a chance, so why bother?" He told them. "But during the train ride? He said that he noticed that I'm great in Potions and that he could use some help." Kurt giggled again. Rachel and Sugar shared a concerned look.

"Are you sure he just doesn't need help with Potions?" Sugar slowly asked him. Kurt huffed at them.

"His voice was low and seductive and he had this look in his eyes and…" He shook his head. "Forget it. You had to be there." He finished, suddenly in a bad mood. Rachel wanted to tell him to be careful but she was interrupted before she had managed to say the first word.

"There you three losers are." Santana said, sitting in front of them. They sighed in unison. Santana never joined them for anything, unless she had thought of a new way of insulting them. Which actually happened quite often, Rachel thought.

"What do you want now, Santana?" Kurt asked, sounding bored. Instead of a snarky reply, though, she quietly and slowly examined their surroundings. They did the same, expecting a prank. All the saw was people finishing their dinner and going to the dorms.

"Look, I know you don't like me all that much and, trust me, the feeling is more than mutual." She whispered, still looking around, almost in a paranoid way. "But I'm on your side." Rachel eyed her carefully before focusing on Kurt. One second later, they book shook their heads and stood up at the same time. Sugar quickly joined them, but not before coldly glaring at Santana.

"Nice try, Hoe-pez." She said.

* * *

That night, Rachel didn't go to bed early as she usually did. She couldn't stop thinking about the last twenty-four hours, and how much they had changed her life. Hiram was gone. They had a new professor, someone who was probably the enemy's ally. They had an enemy too, which was something she had known for a while, but now she knew for sure. Rachel shook her head. It wasn't all that bad. She had new friends now. Artie had trusted her. He had trusted others too, but she had been there when he told them. That was new. Finally, she focused on their strange conversation with Santana. Had she heard them on the train? Was she trying to fool them? Rachel sighed. Too many questions. Not enough answers.

A few hours after Rachel had gone to bed, six people wearing black cloaks and masks Apparated in front of a simple house. They stood still for a minute, waiting. They heard nothing, and so they quickly surrounded the house. One minute later, the house was on fire and the cloaked people had already Disapparated. Inside, William and Nancy Abrams woke up only to see flames all around them. Their house had been turned into hell.


End file.
